Titan Lemonade UnLucky
by Shadowruni
Summary: Madam Rouge taught Jinx many things when she ran HIVE.  Does she have what it takes to use all the skills she gifted with to do the unthinkable?
1. Captured

Titan Lemonade – Un/Lucky

Nope… still don't own the Titans.  
>This is a set of lemon combos for my favorite heroes. Different pairings are likely and this is HIGH citrus content. I'll try to put a nice idea around it. The one pairing you'll never see however is RavenTerra. I'm leaving that for anim8tur in _'Left to Love_'.

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped down a lean bare arm.<br>The arm tensed with sharply defined sinewy muscles as it griped a bow while its mate reached into a quiver.  
>A long arrow with an obsidian shaft and dark green feathers is quickly and carefully notched into place by a strong gloved hand with robotic precision.<br>The gloves were worn around the thumb and forefinger after thousands of shots; each one never missing its intended target.

Until tonight.

In his centered mind time seemed to slow around Speedy as bright pink hexes exploded in the brick façade behind.  
>With every arrow he launched something flew in the way.<br>Or a seemingly errant gust of wind would blow his perfectly aimed arrow off course.  
>Or his target would dance out of the way of the boxing gloved arrow with millimeters to spare.<p>

It was getting annoying.  
>This should have been over before it even started.<br>He hated to lose and he'd be damned if a flat-chested pinked haired bitch would take him out.

So focused on her he almost missed the massive fist that nearly took his head off. Dropping his bow he quickly snagged the now overextended hand and in a motion practiced and polished until it was reflex he snaked his arm around Mammoth's huge arm and kicked the inside of his knee. Then using his low center of gravity proceeded to slam his head into the ground with everything he had. It wasn't nearly enough to stop someone as strong as his attacker but it gave him enough breathing room to grab a stun arrow and jab it into Mammoth's thickly muscled chest. Bolts of raw electrical power lanced over him as he screamed out in pain before falling silent with the slow steady rise and fall of his chest the only indication he was alive.

This small distraction was all a boy mounted in a large mechanical spider needed to land a telling blow against his side sending him skidding away from his bow.

Fighting through pain was nothing new to the hero who quickly flipped to his feet immediately rolling to the side to dodge an energy blast from the cannon on the boy's back.

Only to roll right into a pink energy wave that blasted him cleanly off his feet.

Sliding even farther from his primary weapon and standing up just as fast he quickly assessed his situation with a glance around the back alley battlefield.  
>Mammoth was down but with his constitution would quickly be back on his feet and in this fight.<br>Jinx was untouched and still keeping him at a distance which would normally be decidedly in his favor but he was without a bow and her slight twisting of reality was making her impossible to hit with an arrow in any case.  
>Gizmo was a nuisance but a stun arrow followed by an ice arrow should stop him.<p>

Locking down on that course of action he fell backwards into a tumble coming up with a stun arrow ready to hurl like a javelin.  
>Taking aim at Gizmo's leg he let it fly. Gizmo thinking it off target let off a snort that quickly became a yelled as the energy ripped through him. A moment later an ice arrow connected solidly with the base of his spider walker letting off a puff of gas that quickly materialized into thick ice covering everything but Gizmo's head.<p>

Knowing trying to reach his bow was almost certain suicide Speedy turned to Jinx.

Heedless of the pink energy bolts flashing around him tossing up fragments of brick and pavement cutting into his skin Speedy weaved his way between the shots towards Jinx. Getting close enough to try to slide into her legs he fell backwards with one leg straight for a good slide and the other cocked for a good kick. Seeing what was coming Jinx quickly pirouetted around him letting him slide past. Without missing a beat Speedy flipped up to his feet and spun in on her with a quick jab. Jinx slapped the jab to the side and hit the nerve cluster just above his elbow. Speedy's hand reflexively opened in a spasm and Jinx quickly took it and turned twisting it painfully behind his head. Gritting his teeth Speedy stomped on her instep and drove his head backwards into Jinx's unprotected nose. Stars exploded into her vision with her eyes watering from the impact. On pure instinct she pushed a hand up and rode the elbow that had been heading for her temple and allowed it to spin her into a terrific spinning back fist that crashed into the side of Speedy's face.

Both of them stumbled back to recollect their wits.

Speedy knew he had to finish this soon. He could see Mammoth beginning to recover and he knew the clock was ticking on Gizmo staying out of the fight as well. The next engagement would be the decisive one. He looked into Jinx's pink cat eye's irises opened wide in the dark night and saw excitement, a small bit of fear, and something else he couldn't quite fathom. She looked into the whites of his mask and just from the heaving of his chest and the small almost imperceptible motions of his head she knew he was looking at her, her teammates, and the battlefield quickly coming up with a plan.

'_Like hell I'm gonna give him a chance to plan! Time to fight dirty!_' Jinx thought loudly in her mind running back into hand-to-hand range.

Speedy had already assessed Jinx as being much faster than him meaning that he'd have to outthink or overpower her. Neither option appealed to him as while she was faster and he was stronger they were evenly matched in the tactics department which would turn the fight into a battle of attrition. Running out of time he knew this fight wasn't going to stay one-on-one and he had to act.

Jinx fired off arcs of pink energy leaving ghosting trails in the night as Speedy danced around them frantically looking for an opening to present itself.

'_THERE!_' he thought as she slightly wobbled from a missed combo that left her off balance. Speedy roughly grabbed her shoulder intent on jamming his knee into her solar plexus. Jinx let her left leg collapse under her neatly flipping off of his knee. Speedy held tight to her shirt tearing it down a seam leaving her small breast exposed to the world.

For a moment it was if nothing in the world moved as they both took in what had just happened.

With an inarticulate snarl Jinx slammed a hand covered in pink eldritch fire into the ground causing it to buckle and shift under the young hero. Speedy leaned back to catch his balance and Jinx jumped up fading away for just enough distance for a spinning thrust kick to his outstretched abdomen. With the wind knocked out of him he folded over and Jinx rammed her knee into his nose and with her other foot launched a hate filled kick straight at his unprotected groin. Again he folded over clutching his abused genitalia as Jinx spun behind him and kicked the back of his thigh hitting the sciatic nerve and sending him to kneeling on the ground. With the last of her rage she spun and slammed her heel into the base of his skull knocking him unconscious face down on the pavement.

Mammoth groaned and slowly stumbled to his feet leaning on a wall for support. Large fissures appeared in the ice covering Gizmo before a loud gun-like crack was heard along with the high pitch of motors whirring again against frozen joints. Both looked at Jinx and the apocalyptic expression on her face as she held her shirt closed. Arcs of probability bending energy randomly leaked off of her errantly destroying her environment and knew that it was in their best interests to be quiet and not antagonize her. Taking a few breaths to calm herself and rein in her powers she calmed down and stared at the young man on the ground. Taking in his perfect gymnast build and mentally cataloging what she saw she turned to the others.

"Pick him up and bring him with us." She ordered Mammoth who was in no hurry to further anger her.  
>"Giz, deactivate his communicator and check him for tracers, bugs, and anything else that can be used to find him."<br>The young genius quickly moved to comply.

It was time to put some of her Hive lessons to the test against their new prisoner.

* * *

><p>Ok… hit the review button and tell me what you think? Not all my fics will be warm and fuzzy. I intend to scar(e) you. Let me know how I'm doing!<p> 


	2. Put it back

Titan Lemonade – Un/Lucky Ch 2

Nope… still don't own the Titans.  
>This is a set of lemon combos for my favorite heroes. Different pairings are likely and this is HIGH citrus content. I'll try to put a nice idea around it. The one pairing you'll never see however is RavenTerra. I'm leaving that for anim8tur in _'Left to Love_'.

* * *

><p>Slowly the world came into focus for Speedy. He was lying down on a comfortable mat and for a moment was confused.<p>

'_Was that fight a dream?_'

As he moved to sit up a large bruise made itself known eliciting a sharp hiss. He fell back on the bedding suddenly aware of every injury he had with a massive headache blooming behind his eyes. He hadn't always won a fight but never had he lost so completely. He felt for his mask and breathed a small sigh of relief that it was still in place.

'_Ok…shit! Not a dream! How do I get out of this one? Come to think of it, where am I?_'

Slowly getting up and gingerly favoring one side he looked around the room and saw grey featureless concrete walls with what looked to be a very sturdy steel door mounted into the wall with a smaller door inside. On the other walls, ceiling and floor were what looked like sockets of some sort spaced out evenly. There were lights recessed into a gap in the ceiling and a long mirror lining one wall. A small combination toilet sink was securely fastened to the wall.

With its twenty foot high ceiling and thin escape-proof vents on the ceiling and along the bottom of the walls there was no doubt he was stuck until someone let him out.

His heart dropped when he realized that the floor gently sloped towards a large drain and then noticed what looked to be hose connections on a wall. Someone had planned to clean up a mess in here.

'_Captured…_' thought Speedy mentally squaring his shoulders going over the SERE training the League gave him and other Titans. Unfortunately he'd already failed on the 'S' and 'E', survival and evasion, and knew his only hope laid in the 'R' and 'E', resistance and escape, parts of the training.

'_First thing is to figure out the 'who'? I was fighting the HIVE five who jumped me out of nowhere on a patrol. Do they have a facility like this?_' he pondered sitting down on the mat,  
>'<em>If it is them, what's their plan? Kidnapping isn't their MO and kidnapping a superhero is a big deal. It's a line you can't uncross and is practically guaranteed to bring the full might of the League down on your head. If they wanted to kill me I'd already be dead so they want something. Information. What info though? Secret identities. I know most of the league's heavy hitters and am close to the major player in the current generation. That must be it. I've just got to wait for a chance to escape. No matter what they do, no matter how much it hurts, no matter what they say… it can be survived. I. WILL. NOT. BREAK. <em>'

With no indication of time Speedy had no way of knowing if he'd waited two hours or ten when the smaller door slid open and a box was pushed in. The box was solid black glass. Suddenly the front panel became crystal clear and there was a large meal inside the box. There was nothing remarkable about the food but he noticed a package of Advil next to his water. On the surface of the box facing him a simple display came to life. On it was a question.

"Are you Speedy?"

Under it were to boxes labeled 'Yes' and 'No'.

Looking at the screen Speedy tried to come up with a reason to say no but realized that even token resistance was worth it. While he was deliberating his choice a timer started counting down on the screen. Mutely he watched it and as soon as one of the five allotted minutes had elapsed the box with the food slid backwards a bit. Quickly coming to a decision Speedy pushed the button that said 'Yes' and the counter stopped and the screen disappeared and the panel slid upwards on clear glass gears. Looking closely at the box and food for any obvious traps he tentatively put his hand in the box and withdrew a dinner roll.

Nothing happened.

He quickly started grabbing all of the food off the plate and putting it on the ground next to him. Suddenly the screen reactivated and displayed a simple message.

"Put it back."

Another timer started on the screen. This one was much shorter starting at sixty seconds. This time it also displayed hundredths of a second just as a stopwatch would. Looking at the rapidly decreasing time Speedy wondered what would happen if he didn't put the food back. They'd have to come in and get it right? As the timer passed thirty seconds machinery could be heard cycling behind one of the walls. The lights got brighter as well. As the timer passed twenty seconds he heard a hiss coming from the vents above. At ten seconds he felt it. Burning in his nose. Burning on the scrapes and cuts he had. Coughing uncontrollably with mucus running from his nose Speedy bent over. The lights became unbearably bright and a loud keening was heard ringing in his ears. It beat down on him like a physical force. Reflexively curled in a ball on the floor he futilely tried to cover his mouth and ears at the same time. He began to scream as hard biting jets of freezing water began to spray into the room cutting across his body like a thousand needles.

He'd lost track of time. It felt as if it'd been going on for hours as he tasted the blood welling up in his mouth as he'd bit his tongue in an quickly abandoned effort to deny his captors the chance to hear him scream. His head pounded and he'd shamed himself urinating while screaming his throat raw. Suddenly it all stopped. Groaning he rolled on his back. Every inch of him hurt. His vision was blurry from the tear gas and every cut burned as if he was dropped in acid. Without warning warm sprinklers came on from the ceiling and soaked everything. Powerful fans turned on blowing in fresh air while other vents somewhere in the room disposed of the air reeking of chemicals. The lights dimmed to a gentle twilight. Soon all the work in the room stopped as it warmed to a comfortable eighty degrees.

Shakily Speedy leaned against a wall. He heard a gentle chime saw that there was a message on the box.

"Put it back."

He quickly stumbled over and scooped the soggy mess that was the food and stuck it back in the box.

The clear panel slid down and turned black as it slid back in the door.

Finally the steel panel slipped back in place.

Sitting on the now soaked mat with an wet squelching sound Speedy watched the water from the mat flow freely towards the drain in the center of the room.

"Fuck." He said with a shuttering breath wrapping his arms around his knees in very warm room shivering with thoughts of what could be next.

'_No matter what they do, no matter how much it hurts, no matter what they say… it can be survived. I. WILL. NOT. BREAK._' The words rang hollow in his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Looks like Speedy just got a spanking….<br>Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Acquiesce

Titan Lemonade – Un/Lucky Ch 3

Nope… still don't own the Titans.  
>This is a set of lemon combos for my favorite heroes. Different pairings are likely and this is HIGH citrus content. I'll try to put a nice idea around it. The one pairing you'll never see however is RavenTerra. I'm leaving that for anim8tur in _'Left to Love_'.

* * *

><p>Speedy paced back in forth in the room. It'd been what felt like weeks now judging by how many times he'd been fed. The lights never went off. They never dimmed. He assumed they were doing something, planning something, try as he might though, nothing sprang to mind. The only thing they asked was on the screen.<p>

"Are you Speedy?"

Again with a 'Yes' and 'No' choice presented beneath it.

Each time he answered 'Yes' and they gave him food. After the third time he was punished he learned to only take one item of food or he could take the offered medicine for his pain.

Never everything.

Once he tried to take everything and stuff it down his throat before anything could happen but that was the worst mistake he'd made since being captured. A stinging gas filled the room and he'd begin to retch uncontrollably. He held out as long as he could but he emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor and was racked by dry heaves for what seemed to be hours as the ice cold jets of water again washed over him and cleaned the room.

Curled on the mat in a fitful doze a small chime sounded near the door. Getting up immediately Speedy went to the door and saw something was in the box. It was a mask and meta-binding cuffs.

'_What the hell?_' he though looking at the cuffs and mask. The mask was bad enough but he was intimately familiar with the cuffs having put them on numerous captured villains. They were meant to nullify powers and could bring practically any meta to their knees with debilitating shocks and artificial gravity multipliers. He wasn't a meta and they didn't need them for someone like him.

After taking them out the box the door slid shut and displayed a simple message.

"Put these on."

Looking at the screen he was at a loss for words.  
>What were they planning?<br>Were they going to move him to different room and didn't want him to know his way around whatever facility they had him in?  
>Were they going to torture him?<p>

He began to hyperventilate as he began to contemplate different scenarios in his mind; each one worse than the other.

Again there was a chime and another countdown timer appeared on the box.

With much apprehension Speedy put on the mask and fastened his hands in the cuffs.

He stood in the middle of the room as he heard the door slide open. It sounded heavy with hissing hydraulics and a muted heavy thump he could feel as it finished opening and some sort of mechanism locked it in place.

Nearly silent footsteps were heard entering the room and circling around him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he yelled angrily.

A loud crack was heard as a small but heavy whip landed against his chest getting a brief yell from him. He hunched over from the pain but stood up defiantly.

"Are you Speedy?" a soft voice asked.

"What?"

Another loud crack as the whip bit into him again.

"Are you Speedy?"

"Fuck you!"

The cuffs flared to life knocking Speedy down to the floor senseless with the shock function. He was dimly aware of something being attached to the cuffs and feeling himself being reeled backwards and then up on the very tips of his toes.

His head lolling limply he shook himself out of his stupor and realized he'd been stripped of all of his clothing.

'_So torture it is…_' he thought steeling himself for what pain he was sure to come.

"Are you Speedy?" the soft voice asked again with a colder tone.

'_Why am I resisting here?_' thought Speedy '_I've already answered this anyway._'

"Yes."

A loud whistle as a heavy whip flew through the air and landed against the small of his back. Speedy jerked at the searing impact making him arch his back.

"You'll answer me with 'yes ma'am' or 'no ma'am' is that understood?" the soft voice said all pretense of kindness gone.

"The hell I will!" he growled.

What followed was one of the most painful things Speedy had ever endured and having trained with and fighting against some of the world's best fighters he was no stranger to pain. She cruelly beat him with the whip. No inch of his body was spared. He felt the biting sting as it wrapped around his back and caught him on his stomach. He grunted with each hit on his back. He sucked in breath with every lashing of his legs that made him futilely work them.

He was determined not to yell. To keep what little dignity he had left against this violent session.

The scream she elicited from him as the whip wrapped around his waist and stuck his groin was a loud roar that bordered on animalistic.

Humiliated he sagged on the cuffs that had been suspended from the ceiling. He took in great shuttering gulps of air. He felt a straw pushed against his lips and against his better judgment he started drinking. It was a sports drink of some kind. He greedily sucked it down as his body demanded some sort of fluid after everything he'd just been through. She threw some sort of stinging powder on him. As Speedy felt it clump in strips of hot pain on his skin he realized he must have been cut all over by the whipping.

"Are you Speedy?" the soft voice asked not sounding the least bit winded gently rubbing what he knew to be the whip's handle against his chin.

"Yes… ma'am."

* * *

><p>AN: And now we get to it…<p> 


	4. Forced

Titan Lemonade – Un/Lucky Ch 4

Nope… still don't own the Titans.  
>This is a set of lemon combos for my favorite heroes. Different pairings are likely and this is HIGH citrus content. I'll try to put a nice idea around it. The one pairing you'll never see however is RavenTerra. I'm leaving that for anim8tur in _'Left to Love_'.

This one has violent rape… you've been warned.

* * *

><p>He fingered the piece of leather around his neck. It was soft yet skin tight. There was some sort of dangling metal buckle but he couldn't see it. He sat down head in hands thinking back on how it got there.<p>

One week ago

"Is your name Speedy?"

"Yes ma'am." He murmured not wanting to be hit again.

The crack of a whip made him jump.

"Ma'am?" he asked tentatively slightly hunching his shoulders expecting to be hit.

She didn't disappoint. With cutting whistling the whip tore through the air and landed squarely in the middle of his back.

Speedy writhed against the strong nylon cords that had him fastened to the ground.

He wasn't blindfolded this time either. The mask on his head was securely clipped to the ground and there were blinders on it.

All he could see were long shapely legs wearing thin high heels.

The feet moved in front of him.

"Answer me loudly. Don't make me ask anything twice! Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Yelled Speedy in what was quickly becoming a futile attempt at choosing his battles.

"What is your mission?" the voice quietly asked.

"I don't have a specific one… ma'am!"

"I don't believe you."

"I really don't have one. I was just on patrol."

"So, do you patrol for fun?"

"No ma'am. I've got a duty…"

"A duty? You don't anymore."

"Ma'am?"

"I've always wanted a pet."

"I'm not an animal!"

Again the whip stung him but he held fast struggling with all of his might.

"I'm not an animal! Let me go! I'll kill you for this!"

"I'll be back." And then the heels walked off and he heard the heavy door open.

'_What does she want from me? What kind of sick game is this?_'

He heard the door open expecting to see the heels and began steeling himself for more pain. Pain which was quickly becoming something else. He'd long ago realized that he could make it a game. Make them work for it. He might not escape but he wouldn't give in.

The footsteps were different. Heavier and firmer. It felt much more commanding and forceful.

Without warning the breath was driven from Speedy's lungs as a heavy foot stomped on his back. He felt strong hands casually tear the nylon ropes holding him down and his world became a red haze as he was slammed into a wall. He slid to his hands and knees and was lifted bodily off the ground by a boot burying itself deeply in his stomach. The weeks of abuse and starvation had been wearing on Speedy and it was all he could do to remain sluggishly conscious. The world swam around him as he heard something heavy rolled into the room and clicked into place on the floor. He was roughly picked up and thrown over a waist high padded wooden bench. He felt his legs securely fasted to v-shaped post holding the bench up while he was locked facedown and spread eagle on the bench. His uniform which had been ripped to shreds by this time and barely afforded him any modesty was completely torn away and any remaining dignity he had with it. The cold primal fear of what could possibly lay in store for him gave him enough adrenaline that his head was clear and he renewed his struggling. Thinking frantically with fear running though him he tried to deduce who it was and he could only come to one conclusion. Mammoth. He'd already suspected Jinx was his female tormentor with the shapely legs and strong whipping arm.

"You gonna tell me everything I want!" growled Mammoth so close to Speedy's ear hot breath brushed his neck.

"W-what a-are you going to do?" asked Speedy in an increasingly panicky voice.

"A hole's a hole. I'm gonna make you yell until you bleed!"

"NO! NOO! PLEASE GOD NO!" screamed Speedy frantically struggling as he felt a cold viscous liquid being poured between his ass crack and running messily down his leg.

A large hand pushed his head down on the table and he felt a hardness rubbing roughly again his ass, probing and pushing. He felt large fingers spread him open and his opening roughly forced open as a thick finger was firmly thrust into it.

Speedy howled with a high pitched cry that rang off the walls as the massive digit roughly worked its way in and out tearing his delicate lining.

Suddenly with a wet squelching sound the finger was pulled from his abused entrance and replaced with something much larger.

Speedy was hysterical bouncing from frenzied and tortured screaming to pleas of mercy as he felt the thick member push its way in. Just as felt he was going to tear and there'd be little left him the was a searing flash of heat with a brilliant pink light that washed over everything.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" yelled the woman who was now revealed to Speedy as Jinx.

"Getting results. After I was done he'd tell us whatever we wanted to know to avoid another session."

"GET OUT OF HERE! HE'S MINE AND I'll DO WHAT I WANT!" yelled Jinxing circling around Mammoth with her glowing pink eyes betraying the depths of her anger.

"We need to get this over with, it's been six goddamn weeks, you've got until Friday and then we do this my way." Yelled Mammoth as he stalked out of the room.

Jinx walked over to Speedy and went to undo his restraints but at his shuttering body as he hoarsely cried she decided against it and instead walked outside and wheeled in a crash cart. Opening one of the drawers she slipped on purple medical gloves and withdrew a syringe. She then opened a small panel and after consulting a list on the door took a small bottle. She plunged the needle into the bottles thick rubber cap and carefully withdrew the exact amount of the powerful sedative.

Moving over to Speedy who was quietly sobbing she rubbed an alcohol pad on his arm. She silently praised her foresight as he tensed and bucked her touch yelling for her to stop. She had no doubts that he'd fought her tooth and nail if she let him loose in this condition. She rubbed his gently as her own mother had done in a ghost of a memory. Soon he was asleep and as she spread his cheeks open to assess the damage she could hiss as she saw the brutal violence Mammoth had done in merely a few minutes. She resolved to herself to protect her new slave as she'd protect herself but she still needed information out of him.

'_Yes…that could work but there's like a million ways that could go wrong._' Jinx mused as she absently bandaged and cared for Speedy.

AN: Hardcore

What is it they want?


	5. Pleased

Titan Lemonade – Un/Lucky Ch 5

Nope… still don't own the Titans.  
>This is a set of lemon combos for my favorite heroes. Different pairings are likely and this is HIGH citrus content. I'll try to put a nice idea around it. The one pairing you'll never see however is RavenTerra. I'm leaving that for anim8tur in _'Left to Love_'.

* * *

><p>With a groan Speedy woke to a world of pain. His ribs ached, his back had a massive bruise and his head spun. As he shifted on the bed a sharp pain from his rear lanced though him. This pain instantly cleared his mind as he relieved the horror of his near rape at Mammoth's hands. Shaking he remembered the sense of helplessness. All of his training and skill had meant nothing. There was nothing he could have done. Worse was he could feel his body began to betray him despite the brutal treatment.<p>

'_Did I enjoy it?_' he wondered.

It was a simple biological function he told himself. The right kind touch and his body would react. The pressure of Mammoth's finger had stimulated his prostate and against his wishes he had felt himself getting an erection. Shame roiled inside him as despite all of his trauma training and experience with assisting women who'd been in same type of situation he felt a wave of revulsion.

Then it came, he didn't realize it until he felt it, his tears on his hands.

Thinking back he tried to remember what it felt like to not be in constant pain and terror.

Between the beatings, the mind games, and torture he knew he couldn't take much more.

Something else tugged at his mind. Jinx had protected him. All this time he somehow knew it was her.

It was her who whipped him.  
>It was her who fed him.<br>It was her who shocked him.  
>It was her who healed him.<br>It was her who froze or seared him with water.  
>It was her who comforted him after Mammoth's attack.<p>

Speedy was realized that making it through this meant that Jinx had to get what she wanted.  
>He couldn't fight her anymore he'd have to do whatever she said.<br>She was the only one who could protect him from Mammoth.

Why was he in this bed?

Speedy slowly sat up and looked around the room. It was similar to his old cell in the utilitarian style and recessed lighting, but aside from what looked to be a fire suppression device of some type there weren't any spray nozzles or attachments for bindings of some sort. Speedy saw a small chair with a set of folded clothes on it. There were short tight pants that left nothing to the imagination with strategically placed holes and a shirt of similar design. On top of all of this was a simple leather mask. He picked it up and looked at it. It felt like the softest leather he'd ever touched. He knew what she wanted and knew he had to please her. Gingerly slipping off his clothes wincing with each sharp pain he put on the clothes left out for him. He hesitated at the mask. His old one was still on his face. Held in place by the same nanotech that held Robin's on and that couldn't be released except for a very precise set of touches with his fingers only. He couldn't put the mask on over it. The mask was soft but it'd be skin tight and not wearing something she'd obviously put some effort into getting would likely offend Jinx. With a sigh Speedy touched the exact areas on the mask to cause it to fall away into seemingly innocuous cloth despite being anything but. He'd tried to send out his last ditch distress signal but it'd been weeks and it was being jammed somehow. He slipped his new mask on his face and saw there were flaps over the eyes and a zipper over the mouth.

Again he somehow knew what she'd want and immediately zipped the mouth shut and after a bit of effort snapped the eye flaps as well.

Not having any instructions to the contrary he lay on the bed and slipped into a light doze.

He awoke with a start at the feeling of hands on his face.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're safe now." He heard Jinx whisper.

"T-Thank you… ma'am" he choked out his voice cracking and muffled through the zipper.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore but you've got to do what I say okay?"

"Okay. Just please tell me what you want."

"Soon, but we need to do some other things first. I need you to help me with something."

"Anything ma'am!" Speedy said quickly not wanting to disappoint or anger Jinx.

"I'll have you do things for me or to me. You'll do them without hesitation or question. If you don't I'll punish you, if you really piss me off, I might let Mammoth have you…"

"NO! PLEASE!"

"Okay, I can see we're on the same page. I'm going to lie on the bed here okay?"

"Ma'am?" said Speedy with a small tilt of his head.

Jinx sat up a bit and unzipped his mouth and undid the flaps over his eyes.

"You're going to please me. If you can make me cum in ten minutes you'll get food. Fifteen minutes and you'll only get water today. Anything after that and you'll get to try again tomorrow. I feel teeth… well you don't want to go there."

Jinx lay back while Speedy maneuvered himself into position between Jinx's legs.

'_Another violation…' _thought Speedy as he slipped his tongue into Jinx.

Slowly he worked his tongue up and down her moistening lips in a steady pace. He could taste her sweet and slightly salty juices as she grew more excited by him. Like anyone would he felt a sense of pride and a tingle of pleasure at knowing he was getting her off. Soon she had practically ripped the sheets off the bed her hands clinched so tightly. Her hips worked themselves in a slow circle as she lost herself in the feeling. Speedy's tongue slipped inside her and she let out a small squeal as his tongue curved upwards and drew a line the burned inside her like fire. With a grunt she grabbed his hair and ground his face into her. Unbidden but knowing the better he did here the better off he'd be in general he slipped two fingers inside and began to scissor them open while gently working them in and out of her at a building pressure.

It hit her like a blade of pure pleasure that tensed every muscle in her body forcing her back into a lovely arch with stiffened nipples straining against her thin uniform. Speedy screamed as she pulled his hair tightly as she rode her intense orgasm like a tidal wave.

"Damn that was good. You're a good boy. You earned your dinner today. There's just one more thing and you'll get your food." Jinx panted with her chest heaving like she just ran a marathon.

"Yes ma'am?" said Speedy both excited by the action yet disgusted by his own voice sounding almost like a happy pet.

"What's your access code for Titan Tower West?"

For a moment Speedy hesitated wondering if this was the right thing to do. He knew that the codes changed weekly and with him going missing this long standard procedure was to lock out his access at both towers and also shut down his access to the Watchtower. He felt Jinx push him off of her.

"Looks like you want to be punished… and you were doing so well." Jinx said with an obviously false tone of kindness.

"W-where are you going… ma'am?" Speedy said slightly panicking and almost forgetting to add the honorific.

"Stand there in that circle and don't touch yourself. Do you understand?" growled Jinx looking at the bulge in his pants and pointing to a red circle on the floor that he hadn't noticed until now.

Certain he was being watched he hastily moved to the circle and couldn't help but be aroused by the whole surreal experience.

He stood there for almost an hour and was starting to get a cramp in his leg. The circle was just wide enough for him to spread his feet shoulder width apart but any further and he'd be outside of it. Did he dare do it? He was sure he was being monitored somehow, his time as a prisoner all but assured him he was being watched. By who?

'_Does it really matter?_' he thought to himself. '_I'm screwed now. I've blown the chance for Jinx to help me._'

Soon he heard heavy footsteps coming close to the room. The footsteps stopped by the door that Jinx had never closed.

"Look what we have here. Did you know I gave her a week and then you're mine?" said Mammoth moving into the room.

Speedy tried but he couldn't help but clinch his cheeks together and hunch inwards on himself.

"Don't talk. It's okay. I'll get you to say something soon. In four days. Four." Hissed Mammoth coming right next to Speedy clinching his waist.

"Oh… is that for me?" the large meta said grasping Speedy's erection.

"One. Two. Three. Four." Said the large man tightening his grip with each number he ticked off.

Soon Speedy was squirming as he was stroked against his will and once again his body betrayed him by hardening further.

He was panting when Mammoth cocked his head to the side as if hearing something and quickly left the room.

Jinx walked in a few moments later to see Speedy shivering slightly. She walked around him and saw him noticeably more aroused than when she left with visible drops of clear liquid gathering on the end of Speedy's swollen member.

"I thought I told you not to touch yourself!" she yelled in his face quickly backhanding him.

"I didn't! Mammoth-" started Speedy before being hit again.

"I didn't say you could talk!" Jinx shouted before zipping his mouth shut.

Grabbing his length in her hand she slipped it into a device that clamped over him with a loud hiss. Then a belt was fastened around his waist with the device connected to it. A series of complex sounding locks engaged and then he felt what seemed to be small thin needles slipping into his penis. He heard Jinx working some kind of device and then he felt it; a monstrously strong climax building inside him that brought him to his knees. He frantically started moving around trying to find some purchase to rub himself against and release the now painful pressure. There was nothing except the endless edge of an orgasm.

He moved to try to use his hands but felt them twisted behind him and fastened in the cuffs again.

"I'll be back in a while, maybe then you'll be a good boy and answer my questions."

"No wait please don't leave me…" whimpered Speedy as his legs could no longer support him.

~~Five hours later~~

Crying silently Speedy barely noticed Jinx turning the belt off and turning him over on his back.

Propping a pillow under him she sat him up slightly and gave him a sports drink to sip through a straw.

"I'm sorry I had to do that sweetie but you need to be a good boy ok? Can you answer my question now?" said Jinx soothingly patting his back as she hugged him.

"Yes ma'am…" he said lowly.

"What's your access code for Titan Tower West?"

"Four sever green A nine star blue F F N"

"That's a good boy. Here let's get something to eat." Said Jinx leading him over to a tray of food near the chair.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes… she is really going to mess him up! Please review and let me know what you think! I can see over five hundred people read this thing last week. It's common for rape victims to question if they liked certain parts of a rape as some things are just ingrained physiological functions that very VERY few have any kind of control over. You can also have all the training in the world to deal with these sorts of people and still be just as helpless as they feel when something like this happens. I hope I'm being fairly on target as one thing to understand is that they've been beating on him for weeks completely destroying any thoughts he has of escape.<p>

Just a few more chapters of this twisted tale left and then I'll move on to another pairing... maybe Starfire/Raven or Beast Boy/Robin or Beast Boy/Starfire.

I love the challenge of non-canon pairings!

Hit those review buttons and let me know what pairing you like!


	6. protest

So will so be taking down my stories. Apparently changing layouts, formatting systems, and intrusive advertising are well within their capabilities but a simple 'click here to confirm you're not a minor' is too difficult to implement (despite it being enough for sites with ACTUAL pictures and movies of sex). PM if you want to continue reading and we'll see what we can workout.

I'll be posting this in EVERY place I can.

I aims to misbehave.

I won't go quietly.

**Post loudly**!


	7. Deshi

-Author Omake-

The room was small and the detective standing in it made Seliena feel even smaller.  
><em>'Almost made it...'<em>she lamented thinking back to how easily she'd been cornered trying to leave the site.

The young newly promoted detective sat down in a chair across from her and opened a laptop and spun it towards her.

It was opened to Fanfiction . net.

"Did they kill all the good stories?" , he asked plainly.

"I'm not sure." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Shadowruni shuddered awake.<br>His body and spirit broken.  
>His mind hazy and vision spinning.<br>He struggled to bring the world into focus.

Through dry and cracked lips he rasped to the Story Admin, "Why didn't you just delete my account?"

"Your punishment must be more severe. You will watch as all the stories you've fallen in love with and respect, if nothing else, are ashes. When that is done you'll have my permission to be deleted."

With that said a small screen was turned on where the author could see it and the Admin left.

* * *

><p>Shadowruni watched the site with a sinking heart.<p>

Story after story fell before the overzelous Admin.

Stories with adult plots and real character development.  
>Stories with ideals that went beyond simplistic cartoonish approaches and limitations.<br>Stories that streched the bounderies of their creators and took on a life of their own.

Even worse in his mind were the authors who capitualated and edited their work.  
>He couldn't see them but knew they were there. Some of the most promising and interesting ideas he'd read in ages washed away by fear.<p>

He heard a chanting:

"Deshi, deshi, basara, basara!"

Struggling to stand his keeper, and elderly middle eastern man, helped him to the edge of his cell and he watched as a man tried to climb the walls of the deep hole that let air and supplies into this dark hell on Earth he'd been placed.

"What are they saying?" he asked grimicing as his dislocated back spasmed.  
>"Rise, rise, up, up." the man replied.<br>"Has anyone ever made it?"  
>"One has. He was raised in the darkness. He is like you in many ways."<p>

Off to the side another man speaks rapidly in Arabic and gestures towards Shadowruni.

"He says your back can be fixed but it doesn't matter if you're afraid to go back."  
>"I'm not afraid. I'm angry."<p>

* * *

><p>Hanging from a sling with a sickening crack was heard has Shadowruni's bones were set back into proper position. He passed out from the pain but saw something. A vision. Someone he thought gone and dead.<p>

Concolor44.  
>"You're dead."<br>"There are many forms of immortality."

The conversation between them was brief but intense and while he couldn't remember it upon waking one thing echoed deeper than anything else.

"If you make yourself more than just an author. If you devote yourself to an ideal. They can't stop you. You become something else entirely. A legend."

* * *

><p>Over the next months Shadowruni devoted himself to becoming what he once was.<br>Ruthlessly punishing himself by reading and re-reading his reviews and requests that he continue.  
>He climbed the wall. Without a rope. There was no going back. He'd either make this time, unlike his last attempt with the safety rope, or die trying.<br>He didn't fear deletion anymore.

The chanting had risen so loud that he could feel it shaking dust off the walls.  
>He looked at the gap that'd stopped everyone else so far.<p>

He looked.  
>He breathed.<br>He lept.

With almost just his fingertips he made it to the next ledge and climbed into the sun. Not having seen it for months.

Idly he kicked a rope down to those who'd helped him and began he trek back to show the Admin that there are stories worth saving.

* * *

><p>I'm back and finishing this and my other stories.<p>

-Shadowruni


End file.
